Smiles and Suffering
by addicted2books
Summary: Rory enters a life that she never wanted in order to get what she does want. Harvard. But will she find more there than what she was bargaining for? AU. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Psychotic Duckies

AN – Just to let you know this is my first fanfic. I'm not sure if it will be Rory/Finn or Trory. Only time will tell on that one. It will however be Java Junkie. It is going to be an AU and it is going to take place at Chilton. I hope you enjoy!!!

_Italics indicate__ thoughts_

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters and so on.

Smiles and Suffering

Chapter 1 – Psychotic Ducky

"Wake up!!!"

I made no sound as I tried to ignore my mother. If only she gave up that easily, but am I that lucky? No.

"Rory if you do not wake up in the next five seconds I am going to tell Luke not to give you the wonderful coffee that you are so fond of!! Which would suck since you are starting you new school today…and you're gonna need coffee for that."

I cannot believe she said would cut me off of coffee. That's just mean. I slowly got out of bed and wandered over to my closet to grab my uniform. As I started putting it on I seriously wondered what was wrong with me to willingly put this thing on. _Don't think that Gilmore. Just remember you're doing this for Harvard. Suffering for Harvard is more like it. _I looked at the clock and noticed if I didn't hurry up I really wouldn't be able to get coffee so I put a quick brush through my hair and then put it up in a ponytail. I then added a touch of mascara and lip gloss and headed out into the kitchen to meet my mom.

"You are not wearing that to my first day of school mom." She had on a pair of low rise jeans and a blue shirt that had a picture of a duck in a straight jacket saying 'I'm not crazy; I'm just trying to stay warm'

"Why not babe? I think it's cute."

"It is cute mom, but this is a serious school and my mom who will be meeting the headmaster of said school needs to wear a serious outfit. One that says, 'Hi my name is Lorelai Gilmore, I spent hours prepping myself making sure to look nice to make a good first impression.' Not 'Hi my name is Lorelai Gilmore and I just threw on the first thing I could find this morning because I hate society and try to make a mockery of it whenever I get the chance.'"

She stared at me the whole time with a huge smile on her face. When I finished she started to laugh. When I asked why she was laughing she just said, "Well, if you really want me to change…" I started to vigorously nod my head. "Then I guess we won't get coffee."

Dang it! I knew there would be a catch. I just glared at her while grabbing my coat and book bag from the table and headed towards the door.

"See, I knew you would see it my way!" She yelled as she grabbed her coat and purse to follow me.

Chilton 

As we pulled into the Chilton parking lot we just sat and stared for a minute.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ror? I mean you don't have to. We could just tell Grandma and Grandpa that you changed your mind and you want to go back to your old school."

"No mom, I have to do this. I may not want to do this, but I unfortunately have to if I want to make it into Harvard."

I started to grow more nervous with each step I took into the school. Mom noticed this and gave my hand a squeeze. I looked at her and gave her the best smile I could, which must not have been too great since she gave a soft laugh and told me that it would be okay. With that we headed into the headmaster's office.

"Welcome, you must be Rory."

"Yes sir and this is my mom Lorelai." When he looked to greet mom and saw her outfit, his face changed from welcoming to disapproval at her choice in apparel.

"It's nice to meet you headmaster Charleston. I can't tell you how excited we are that you were able to accept Rory here." She said while trying to hold her laughter in. However, when I gave her a sharp look she quickly sobered.

"Well, we are excited to have Rory as well. I must tell you though, that starting a month into the school year will be rough. You will have a lot of catching up to do and if you think you can't keep up then you may want to rethink being here. Chilton will not be like your previous school. The work is hard and the ability to catch up and maintain good grades will be harder." When he saw the look on mom's face he quickly decided to add, "But I am sure you will be fine."

"Thank you sir." I said quietly.

"Now, here is your map of the school, your schedule, your locker number and combination, and a book of the school rules. I hope you have a good first day."

He stood up and led us to the door. "Welcome to Chilton, Miss Gilmore." And with that he shut the door.

The first thing out of mom's mouth after we walked out was, "Welcome to Chilton? More like welcome to hell." When she saw the scared look on my face she went into immediate comfort mode. "Aww hunny, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

I sighed and agreed. "Thanks mom. I should find my locker so I can start looking for my first class."

"All right sweets." She then gave me a hug and said, "If you want out of here, just give me a call and I'll come as quickly as possible."

"Love you mom." I said and then let go of her.

"Love you to kid."

After that she was gone, leaving me to the wonderful halls of Chilton. It couldn't be that bad…could it?

--------------

AN - Chapter 1 is done!! Yay!! Please review. If they are good that's awesome if they are flames, well I'll take it as constructive criticism. Let me know what you think. Oh yeah, and if you have any better ideas for a title, let me know. Thanks!!


	2. Dodger, a Prick, and an Aussie

_Thoughts in italics_

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the pretty computer I'm typing on.

Chapter 2 – Dodger, a Prick, and an Aussie

I thankfully found my locker pretty quickly, however the stupid thing wouldn't open for me. So I started to plead with it. "Come on, please open. I'll feed you lots and lots of books if you'll open for me. Pretty please open up!"

Some one must have heard my desperate pleas, cause as I threw my hands up in frustration it opened. When I turned to thank the lovely person that helped I found myself a little speechless. It was my best friend whom I hadn't seen in a little over three years.

"Jess! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" I jumped up into his arms and gave him the biggest hug in the world. Jess is Luke's nephew and was living with Luke for a couple of years until his mom decided she wanted him back in her life. We'd kept in touch over the years, but never got the chance to see each other. He's the male version of me. He loves books and music just as much as I do and hates all the society crap. His mom married some rich guy so now he has to go to all sorts of lovely functions. His only drawback is that he hates coffee like his uncle.

"My step dad got a job offer in Hartford and moved us out here in the middle of last school year." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I therefore punched his arm and proceeded to yell at him. "You mean to tell me that you've been living out here for almost a year and you forgot to tell me?" He started to shrink back into the locker. Maybe he was scared by the yelling or it could have been the finger I was poking into his chest while I was yelling. "I can't believe you! I thought we were supposed to be friends. Obviously I was wrong, because a friend would have told if he was coming back. Sorry my mistake, it won't happen again." I then walked away to find my first class.

Jess's POV

I stood there rubbing my chest where she was poking as she walked away. "I'm in so much trouble."

I then heard an unmistakable Australian accent teasing me. "Who was that and why was she yelling mate?"

"That my dear Finn is my best friend. I kind of forgot to mention to her that I moved back out here." I stopped rubbing my chest and leaned back against her locker.

"Wait, you've lived here before?" Finn looked extremely confused. "How come we never met you before last year then?"

"Well, I didn't live in Hartford; I lived in a small town with my uncle called Stars Hollow. That's where I met her. I lived with him for about three years until my mom wanted me back." I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "It's going to be fun trying to make this up to her."

Finn looked rather thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Just introduce her to me mate. She'll forgive you then."

I just shook my head and Finn and I started walking towards class. All the way there he was trying to convince me what a great idea it would be while I just tried to ignore him.

Lunchtime

Rory's POV

I was sitting there eating my lunch and trying to concentrate on the notes that my teachers had so thoughtfully put together for me while listening to Lifehouse's newest c.d. when some one tapped on my shoulder.

It was no one that I recognized, but he was cute. He had blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was tall, but not overly so and looked to have a very nice body hidden under these hideous uniforms. I pulled my headphones down and spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"No, but maybe I can help you" he said while sitting down next to me.

Curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "And how could you possibly do that?"

"Well, by giving you my name, which is Tristan, and taking you out this Saturday." He replied while trying to put an arm around me.

I looked at his arm around my shoulder and then took my hand and pulled it off of me. I then stood up and said, "I'm sorry, but that wouldn't help me. You see I think that would be helping you and I just can't think of any reason as to why I would want to do that." He was staring at me open mouthed, probably surprised that I would turn him down. So I decided to continue, "I mean, why would I want to help an arrogant, cocky prick when I could have a nice peaceful evening of studying and doing laundry. That sounds like lots more fun, don't you think?"

After that was said I turned around to walk out of the cafeteria when I bumped into Jess.

"Look Rory, I'm so sorry. See I even brought you coffee and a brownie to prove it. Please forgive me." He said and handed me the cup of coffee.

I took a sip and then looked at him. "I'm not forgiving you yet." His head fell and he turned around to leave when I said, "However, it's a step in the right direction."

He looked up and smiled, God how I missed that smile. "I really am sorry Ror."

I looked at him and smiled back while taking the brownie from him. "I know you are. How bout this, you come home with me after school and we'll decide with mom just what your punishment shall be."

He looked scared for a moment while thinking of just how many things Lorelai could think up. He took a deep breath and swallowed. "If it gets you to forgive me I'll do it."

"Great then meet me at my locker after last class." He nodded. "See you later, Dodger." As I turned to walk away, I noticed a small smile at the mention of his old nickname.

The rest of the day went by quickly and all too soon I was at my locker waiting for Jess while wondering how I was ever going to catch up on all this work. You'd think that only starting a month late it wouldn't be too bad, but it is. Every teacher gave me a huge folder of notes and some of them even gave me extra credit work to 'try and help my grades a little.' I found myself wondering if I really wanted Harvard that much. _You know you do so don't even think that. You can do this. Just don't expect to have a life at all. _

I must have been really out of it cause all of the sudden I saw a hand waving in front of my face "Earth to Rory, come in Rory."

I pushed his hand away and scowled at him. "Come on let's go. I want Luke's coffee." It was just then that I noticed some one standing next to him. A rather good looking some one might I add. Tall, dark hair, green eyes, and a goofy, gorgeous smile plastered to his face. "Hey Dodger, who might your friend here be?"

He spoke before Jess got the chance to. "My name's Finn love, and who are you?"

As soon as he spoke I started drooling over his accent. "I'm Rory Gilmore; it's a pleasure to meet you Finn."

"Hey Rory, you mind if Finn tags along? He's staying with me for the week since his parents are out of town."

"Of course I don't mind." I said while linking my arms through both the guys' arms. We started to walk towards the exit with me singing, "Hi-ho, hi-ho it's off to Stars Hollow we go." Finn joined in and Jess just groaned.

"I have this feeling that you two are going to drive me crazy." He said as we walked out the door.

"If your mom hasn't all ready!" I said while laughing.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

--------------------

AN - Please Review and tell me what you think. Good or bad I want to know. If you have any ideas or thoughts of what you think should happen just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Still don't know who to put Rory with though. Thanks!!!


	3. Punishments and Ice Cream

AN – Thank you to my reviewers, you guys rock!!

_Italics indicate thoughts._

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Gilmore Girls. I know it's sad.

Chapter 3 – Punishments and Ice Cream

As we walked into the diner I could here my mom arguing with Luke.

"Come on, please give me coffee."

He looked at her and let out a frustrated sigh. "No, I'm sure you have had enough cups all ready. I do not want it on my conscience that you died an early death cause I gave you coffee."

She glared and then must have gotten an idea since she had this huge smile on her face. "You're really not going to give me coffee?" She asked with a falsely innocent tone in her voice.

Luke must not have heard it because he said no once more. "Fine then, if you won't give it to me then I will just have to start singing for it."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh my Lukey, oh my Lukey! I want my coffee, yes I do! If you do not give it to me, then this song will never end." (AN-song is sung to the tune oh my darling Clementine)

She was just about to start singing it again when he put a cup of coffee in front of her. "There, but it's only cause I don't want you scaring away the customers. Have a nice death." As he walked to the back room you could hear him muttering, "She is going to drive me nuts!"

"Thank you Luke." She had a huge grin plastered to her face when she noticed me. "Fruit of my loins, I see you survived." Then she saw the boys. "And I see that you've brought some fellow prisoners. Oh my god! Is that Jess?!" She got up and gave him a hug.

He smiled and returned while thinking at least she's not yelling at me…yet. "Hey Lor, how've ya been?"

"Can't complain, Rory won't let me, except when I go to my parents for dinner. Then I can complain all I want." I stuck out my tongue at her. "Hey, does Luke know you're here?"

An idea popped into my head when she said that and I responded before Jess could. "No he doesn't and I'm going to take advantage of that." Mom gave me a weird look. "Hey Luke! I have a surprise for you, but you won't get it unless I get coffee."

Luke returned and grabbed the coffee pot and a mug. As I was taking my first sip of the wonderful elixir he looked at me expectantly. "What? I don't think I'm dribbling coffee down my chin am I?"

"Where's my surprise? And it better be good or I won't give you or your mom coffee for a week."

We both shouted at the same time, "Hey, that's mean!"

"Fine, geez some one's grouchy." When he looked at me he had the, if you don't tell me what it is soon I'm going to kick you out of here face on. "Here he is, you're surprise." And then I pointed at Jess. I'm really surprised he didn't notice him earlier. Shows how much he really pays attention. When he saw Jess, his mouth fell to the floor. _Damn, I should've brought a camera for this. _

"Jess! When did you get to town? Is your mom here? How long are you staying?" Then he got a look in his eyes. "Or is Liz sending you to me again? Geez, she just can't get it together can she. No matter, your bed is still up there. You can stay with me."

**Jess's POV**

I laughed at how crazy he sounded. I knew I had to explain, but I didn't really want to with Lorelai sitting there. _Oh well, she's gonna find out anyways. _"Well, I just got into town today." Rory gave me a look, but thankfully she didn't butt in. "No mom's not here and I'm only staying until Rory sends me home."

Luke looked confused so I decided to elaborate. "You see, mom got married and my step-dad got a job offer in Hartford sometime last year and I have been going to Chilton ever since we moved out here, which is where I ran into Rory. I'm technically here to receive punishment from Rory and Lorelai for not telling anyone I moved back out here."

When I looked over to see Lorelai's reaction she had an evil smirk in place. I really hate that smirk. So many bad things happen to me when she makes that face. _I should probably write out a will now. I don't think I'll survive whatever they put me through._

"Ahh, so the real reason you're here comes out." She said. _Please Lord, help me. _"Well, in that case you will have to attend three Gilmore Girls movie nights, with me and Rory choosing the movies and food." _Ok, not too bad so far. I could possibly survive this. _

Rory decided to jump in at this point. "You will have to bring me a cup of coffee every morning for a month." _Not bad at all._

I looked back to Lorelai to see if she had anything else to add, which of course she did. "You can also clean my rain gutters." _Not like I haven't done that before._

She took a moment to think about what else I could do when Rory chimed in with, "Oh yeah, and you can take me home from school and help me get caught up with classes." _This isn't as bad as I thought it would be, not bad at all._

"One more thing," Lorelai said, "You have to attend two Friday night dinners with us. I'm sure that Adolf and Ava would love to see you again." _I was wrong, it's horrible. Do I really want Rory to forgive me? _I looked at Rory to see her smiling at me. _Yeah, I do._

I looked at the floor in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it. But after that no more."

**Rory's POV**

_Yes! He agreed. I get free coffee for a month! _"Pleasure doing business with you, Dodger." I took his hand and shook it. Then out of nowhere I heard laughter. I looked up and saw it was Finn. _Oh my gosh! I can't believe we forgot about him. Better introduce him before mom says something. _

"Oh yeah, mom I would like you to meet a friend of mine." I grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him over to me. "Lorelai Gilmore this is Finn…hey I don't know you're last name."

"No problem love, it's not needed." He then took mom's hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lorelai. You're much quirkier than they let on."

"Ooh, exotic and a charmer." She looked at me. "You spoil me daughter of mine. Bringing me a sexy exotic man home and I have nothing for you."

I laughed. "Don't worry; you'll make up for it when we go to the bookstore."

She smiled and looked back at Finn. "Well, if it involves a bookstore then you can keep him."

Finn looked shocked to say the least. "But I don't want him I want books."

"Yes, but I don't want to go to the bookstore with you. I'll be bored because you spend way too much time there." She said while enjoying the look that Finn had on his face.

"How about we compromise, you keep him and all you have to do is give me money and drop me off at the book store." _I love this game._

This is when Finn caught on and decided to say his part in all this. "Or how about you give her the money and I'll take her to the bookstore and then when we're done we'll all go for coffee and ice cream." We smiled. "It's either that or I can go somewhere else and let others enjoy my exoticness."

"Oh, sexy and sassy. I like it." Finn smiled. "You're getting lots of brownie points today."

He looked confused for a moment and asked, "Brownie points?"

"Yes brownie points. Let's see, you called mom Lorelai, you offered to take me to the bookstore for my mom, and you also offered to take us out for coffee and ice cream."

"And you can't forget the extra points for being exotic my dear child." _Drat, I knew I was forgetting something._

Finn still looked confused so I decided to explain. "Brownie points mean that you are working your way into our good graces. The more brownie points you get the more liked you'll be."

"However, you can also loose brownie points and if you loose enough of them you will be on punishment." She said this part while looking at Jess. "Isn't that right Jess?"

Finn looked over at Jess and laughed. "It sucks to be you mate."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't I know it." Jess looked at his watch and noticed it was all ready after five. "Hey, we need to get going if we're going to make it home before dinner. And yes, my mom wants us home for dinner tonight." He said when Finn looked like he was ready to argue.

"See you tomorrow, Dodger."

"Bye Ror," He then turned to mom and Luke and said goodbye to them.

Finn grabbed my mom's hand and gave it another kiss and then did the same to mine. "It was a pleasure meeting you two. Thank you for showing me a delightful afternoon. See you tomorrow love." With that they walked out the door.

"Well that was interesting. Now tell me, daughter of mine. What else happened in this school of yours today?" She asked and then interrupted me before I could start. "Wait, we need food before we start talking." She motioned for Luke to come over.

"What now?" he asked.

"We want to order food. I want a cheeseburger and an order of fries and cherry pie for desert. What do you want Ror?"

I thought about it for a minute before saying, "I also want a cheeseburger, but I want chili cheese fries and apple pie instead of cherry."

He walked away while muttering, "Early graves for the both of them."

"Now tell me what else happened at school today."

"Well, aside from seeing Jess and meeting Finn not much else did happen. I got a ton of notes from my teachers to help me catch up and I got harassed by a girl named Paris who wanted to know if I'll be going out for The Franklin."

"What's The Franklin? Some guy?" She asked.

"No, it's the school newspaper. I told her I wouldn't be going for it until I got caught up with everyone else." I thought for a minute. "Oh yeah and I got asked out on a date. Well, he didn't even really ask, just assumed."

Mom got all excited when I said this. "So what did you tell him?"

I smiled as I remembered what I said. "I told him that I thought that studying and doing laundry sounded more fun than going out on a date with him and walked away." I laughed. "I will treasure the look on his face for the rest of my life."

"Why what did it look like?"

"It was like an I can't believe she just turned me down cause no one ever does kind of face."

Mom let out a knowing smile. "Those kinds of faces are the best."

We spent the rest of our time eating our food and talking about homework and the inn that mom works at. She told me how Sookie, the inn's chef, asked Jackson, her vegetable supplier, out on a date. She also told me how she kept hiding Michel's favorite pen from him all day. Whenever he would finally find it, five minutes later it would be gone again. He was apparently going crazy about it.

We left the diner a while later and headed home. Each of us was in our own little world. Mom was probably thinking up excuses she could use to get out of tomorrow's dinner with the grandparents. I however was thinking about the huge pile of homework waiting for me and the rest of the day's events. I still think Chilton is going to be hell, but at least I'll go there smiling. That is if I keep Jess and Finn around.

Mom stopped walking and asked me if I wanted to go to Sookie's house.

"You know I can't go mom. I have too much to do, but you should go."

"Oh all right. I'll see you later sweets." She said and gave me a quick hug.

"Tell her I say hi."

"Will do."

"Bye mom." With that I walked the rest of the way home lost in my thoughts. When I got there I worked for a couple of hours on my homework. When it started to get to be a bit much I turned off the light and went to bed somewhat anticipating what would happen at school tomorrow. The last thing I remember think before I fell asleep was _I wonder what kind of coffee I'll be getting tomorrow._

_-----------_

AN – I know it's longer than my first to chapters. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought. I need to figure out the pairings so I'm going to do a little poll. You need to let me know who you want Rory to be with. Finn or Tristan. Let me know and I'll tally up the votes. Bye!


	4. Don't Forget To Kiss His Hand

AN – I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. Microsoft Word wasn't working for some reason and my son has been keeping me very busy. So again, I apologize. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys rock! Now, on with the story.

_Italics indicate thoughts. _

Diclaimer - I sadly do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 4 – Don't Forget To Kiss His Hand

I looked into my mirror and smoothed out my dress. _I can't believe the week went by so fast. I loved the excuses that Jess came up with to get out of dinner tonight. I'm just glad mom hasn't tried to come up with any yet. _

"Cough, cough, Rory I'm sick. It looks like you have to go to your grandparents without me."

_I spoke to soon. _"Nice try mom, but you are not getting out of this dinner." I turned around and looked at her and noticed that she was only half dressed. "Besides, if you don't go then you don't get to see them torture Jess. And you know how much you like to see Jess tortured."

A thoughtful look came upon her face and then an excited smile. I could tell she was looking forward to going. "Alright daughter of mine. I'll go with no complaints."

Ten minutes later we were in the car and heading out. "My turn to choose the music!"

"Fine, but no more Spice Girls. I don't think I can take it anymore. Everytime you play their c.d. I always get the songs stuck in my head." I said while snatching the c.d. away from her.

"Ruin my fun why don't you." Then all of the sudden she was grinning like the cheshire cat. "Hey sweets, go into the glove compartment and pull out the mixed c.d."

I did as she asked and popped the c.d. in and waited for it to come on. As soon as the music came on mom was singing. When I realized what it was I screamed, "I am not listening to this! Seriously, anything but Aqua."

"You have to babe. All you said was no Spice Girls and this isn't Spice Girls, is it?" I shook my head while pondering what I did to her to make her torture me like this. After a few minutes of thinking I realized that I did nothing and that I would ask Luke to withhold coffee from her for torturing me like this.

Twenty minutes of torture later, we arrived at my grandparents house. _I never thought I would be so happy to be here. Oh dear mother are you going to pay for making me feel this way!._

"Hey Jess, so how long have you been standing here?"

"Not too long, Lorelai. Just long enough to ponder whether you two are worth going through all of this."

"Hey now buddy, that is no way to get back into our good graces." I said. "Do you want more dinners added onto this?" He quickly started shaking his head no. "That's what I thought. Now suck it up you two and smile."

"Believe me kid, mommy is all smiles tonight." She said with a happy, yet evil grin.

"Why's that Lorelai?" Jess asked.

"Because tonight, there is fresh meat. Which means mom will pay much less attention to me and my inability to uphold the Gilmore name." She said while ringing the doorbell.

"Wow mom, that's got to be a first."

"First for what?" asked Jess, while nervously wiping his hands on the side of his pants.

"First time that she ever rang the bell willingly. Usually we stand out here for five minutes deciding who should do it." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"It couldn't be nearly as bad as the last time they met me."

"Oh yes it could hun. The last time you met them was in a safe place called Stars Hollow." He looked at mom like she was nuts. "Yes, safe place. People you know, people who like you…well some people who like you. Now, you will be in their home. You're on their turf now buddy. They had to be nice before."

I noticed him take a large gulp of air as the maid answered the door, with grandma right behind her.

"Honestly Maria, it does not take ten minutes to answer the door. You walk to it, open it, show our guests, take their coats and then announce them. Seriously how hard is that?"

"Sorry ma'm."

"Very well, just go do something."

"Yes ma'm."

"Rory! Lorelai! How wonderful to see you again." She said while opening her arms to me. I happily stepped into them.

"Hi grandma. How are you doing?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Having so much trouble with the new maid that the agency sent over. Come let's go say hello to your grandfather." She said while leading me away.

**Lorelai's POV**

"Hi mom, I'm doing good how are you?" I said as she took Rory in the other room.

"Is that normal?" Jess asked.

"Only when she is distracted by something. This time I am guessing that it's the maid since she said nothing to you." Then another thought came to my head. "Or she could have noticed you and decided to completely ignore you for the moment and then make some type of remark about it later."

"Oh great, so either way I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Pretty much, but if you're good I'll sneek you something to make you feel better." I said while showing him the pretty flask in my purse.

"What is that?"

"It's the lets make everything so much better for Lorelai when she visits her parents flask. It makes things so much better."

He looked at me and shook his head. "You're crazy woman."

"Alas, I am your savior. So you better be nice to me. Now come on, we musn't keep them waiting any longer.

We walked into the living room and greeted everyone. "Hi dad, how's business going?"

"Wonderful Lorelai and how is yours?"

"Better than ever." I said as he handed me a glass of white whine. "Thanks."

"And who is this young man?"

"Oh Richard, you remember Jess. He was the colorful young boy whom we met the last time we went to visit the girls. He's the one who seated us in that charming diner."

"Oh yes, I remember now. Wonderful food. Has Luke decided whether or not he's going to branch out his business?"

"I'm not sure sir. We don't talk about it much. As far as I know he's happy with the way things are."

"Well, that's nice. Be sure to tell him to give me a call so we can talk about it more. Maybe I can convince him."

"Will do sir."

**Jess's POV**

_Okay, so this isn't bad so far. Just a few simple questions. No serious injury done…yet._ I halfway listened to the conversation. The questioning of Rory and school and whether or not she has a boyfriend. I smiled as I watched her squirm with that one.

Unfortunately the conversation steered back towards me during the middle of dinner.

"So Jess, are you still attending that quaint little school in your town?" Emily asked. Man does this woman have a way with words or what!

"Actually I'm not. I am currently attending Chilton." Take that you rotten woman. A look of shock came to her face and as quickly as it came it went.

"Oh really now, well isn't that something. How are you able to afford that? I know it costs quite a bit of money and with Luke running that rustic diner I don't see how he can afford the tuition."

Oh, this woman is good. Let's see how she likes this one. "Actually my mom got remarried a while ago and decided to move to Hartford. The man's actually quite well off and decided to give me a better education than the one I was receiving."

I could sense the fury at not being able to take another dig at me. She stabbed the piece of meat on her plate and ate it.

"Well that's wonderful to hear, Jess." Richard said, with what sounded like sincerity. "At least Rory has one friend at her school. One less person to win over."

"Oh grandpa, you know it's not like that. I don't care about making friends. It just brings me one step closer to Harvard." He then turned back to look at me.

"So where do you plan on attending college Jess?"

"Well now that I have the options I have been going in between Harvard and Yale. I still haven't made my final decision yet. I don't think I will until I get the acceptence letters in the mail."

He nodded approvingly. "Smart boy. Never make any decisions until all your options are clear."

I nodded in agreement. _Thank God my mom trained me for this type of stuff when we first moved out here, or else I'd be screwed. Wait, did I just thank my mom for something? I must me going out of my mind. I'll vandalize something later to make myself feel better. Or better yet, I could always do something to Taylor. That's always fun. _

I must have done something because Lorelai and Rory were looking at me oddly. Then I realized why, I was smiling. _I'm never going to live this one down._

After we finished dinner we had some coffee and desert and then it was finally time to leave. After Lorelai and Rory said their goodbyes it was my turn. "Thank you for having me over Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. You truly have a beautiful home and the food was delicious."

"Well thank you, m'boy. You'll have to come back sometime. Maybe we could meet at the club and have a round of golf."

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! _"That sounds wonderful Mr. Gilmore, but I don't really know how to play."

"Well then, we'll just have to teach you. Meet me at the club Sunday morning at let's say, nine am."

_There's no way I am getting out of this. _"Sounds good sir."

I was just about to walk away when Emily stopped me. "Oh and Jess, tell your mother I will give her a call sometime this week. I'm sure she'd love to join the DAR and I have to tell her about this girl that I think would be perfect for you."

_Oh my God! It never ends. _"Will do, Mrs. Gilmore." _Evil, evil woman. _After that was said and done they shut the door and I walked to my car to greet two very smug women.

**Rory's POV**

_Oh this worked out better than expected. _I knew I was grinning widely, but I couldn't help it. "Have fun on your date with whomever grandma wants to set you up with." After that I couldn't help but to laugh. Mom joined in after she decided it was too much to hold in.

"Oh and have fun on your date with dad. Just remember to be the perfect gentleman." She said.

"Hold open doors for him.."

"Pay for his meal…"

"Sweet talk him…"

"And don't forget to kiss his hand goodnight. Can't be rude now can you."

"You two are cruel." And with that, he sped off.

Mom and I laughed while walking to the car and on the whole ride home. Once we calmed down an explained it Luke, who by the way enjoyed every second of it, we started laughing again. _What a great night!_

--

AN – Again, sorry it took so long. I've barely had time to myself lately. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to let me know about the pairing you would like to see. Now look below and click the pretty review button. Thanks!!


	5. Tonsil Hockey, Golf Dates, Exotic Savior

AN – Once again I apologize for it being so long since my last update. A lot has been going on in my life and I haven't been able to keep up. Please forgive me! I appreciate all the reviews that I've received, ya'll are awesome! I'm still not sure on what I want the pairings to be so please feel free to give me your input. Now on with the story!

_Italics indicate thoughts._

Disclaimer – Gilmore Girls is owned by some one else, not me…sniff sniff.

Chapter 5 – Tonsil Hockey and Golf Dates, With an Exotic Savior

Walking down the halls of Chilton I'm looking everywhere for Jess. I'm just dying to find out how his golf date went with grandpa. _Hehehe, he's gonna kill me when I tease him. It' so gonna be worth it though. _I made sure to get to school a little earlier than usual by borrowing mom's care, who by the way totally agreed with my idea.

When I got to my locker, I found none other than Tristan Dugray and his newest nitwit of a girlfriend, if you can call them that since he goes through them that quickly, pressed against it making out.

I decided to try and get there attention so I could, ya know, actually get into my locker. "Ahem."

….

Are you freaking serious?! "Excuse me."

….

Oh you have got to be kidding me!

All right that's it! "Hey! Bible Boy and Blonde Bimbo! Will you please move your tonsil hockey exercises to a different locker? Because I would really like to get into mine!"

They both looked up at me. Finally! "Geez Mary, lower the decibels. You could have just said excuse me."

"See the thing is I tried that. But your little brains either couldn't comprehend such a small sentence at a normal voice level or they can't concentrate on more than one thing at a time. Either way it works so it's your choice. Now I'd like to get into my locker, so if you'd move out of the way please and thank you."

They looked at me with wide eyes and stepped to the side. Then I heard a lovely Australian accent next to me and when I looked up Finn was blocking my view of them. "A little rough on them, weren't you love?"

"Not nearly as rough as I could have been."

I got the rest of my books out of my locker and shut it. When I looked up at Finn and he saw me frowning he said, "Now love, there's no reason to get the sexy pouty look on your face. Save it for the bedroom."

I could feel the shock on my face, which then turned into laughter. "You my dear Finn are horrible."

"At least you're smiling now." I looked at him and just shook my head in disbelief. "But let's just keep that horrible thing between us, pet." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder and took my books at the same time.

"You do know that I can carry those, right?"

He looked from me to my books and then back to me. "I'm sure you could, but I've decided it might be a good idea for teachers to think I actually still have my books."

I gave it a quick thought and even though I haven't been here that long I don't think I've ever seen him with a book. "Do you?"

He gave me an offended look and moved his arm from around my shoulder and put it to his chest. "How you wound me love! Of course I do. I just don't see the point in bringing them here when they have them in abundance."

"So you're just making sure they're not lonely."

"Exactly! See I knew you would get it." As he said this he put his arm comfortably back around my shoulder.

"I still think you're crazy."

"Of course you do, you're crazy about me. Who wouldn't be?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hmm, an exgirlfriend maybe?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Love, you're not playing nice."

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

He stopped in the middle of the hallway. "If you don't be nice, then I'll stop leading you to Jess."

I turned and faced him. "You were taking me to Jess?" he nodded. I gave him a huge smile and batted my eyes at him. "Finny, I promise I'll be good. I'll even be extra-special good if you take me to him."

"All right, I'll continue to take you, just put those bambi eyes away!"

_Hehehe, they never fail. _"Thank you Finny!" I said as I jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey if helping you means you put your arms around me then I think I'll help you more often."

I laughed and swatted his arm. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you could…"

"Ya know what; I don't want to know the rest of that sentence."

Once more he looked offended. "Why does everyone seem to say that?"

"Do you really need the answer to that question?"

He thought about it for a moment and then grinned. "No, I guess I don't."

We turned another corner and then walked into what seemed an old, unused classroom. Finn pointed to the darkest corner of the room. That cheshire grin came back onto my face.

"Hi Jess!" I said while walking up to him so he couldn't escape.

"Oh geez. Ya just had to tell her didn't you?" he said while looking at Finn.

Finn was leaning against one of the desks with his arms crossed against his chest. "I technically didn't tell her a thing."

"He's telling the truth there. He didn't say a word about where you were."

"But you still brought her here."

"Couldn't help it. She's much prettier to help than you are mate."

I looked over at Finn and smiled at him. "Aww, why thank you Finn, that's sweet."

Then I turned back to Jess. "Now, is the reason you are hiding because you needed to recover from your date with my grandpa? I'm sure you wrote down all the juicy details in your diary and gave all the gossip to your mom, but I'm just dying to know. How did it go?"

Finn gave Jess an incredulous look. "You went on a date with Rory's grandfather?"

Jess shook his head in frustration. "It was not a date! I got roped into learning how to play golf at the club with him when I went to Friday night dinner with them."

I couldn't resist. "Who bought lunch?"

He clenched his fists. "He did."

I looked at Finn and giggled. "Grandpa always was a gentleman."

"I've heard that about Richard Gilmore. Not sure how Emily is going to feel about this blossoming relationship though.

"Oh, you raise a good point Finny." I put a thoughtful look on my face for a moment. "Did you set up another **golf** date with him?" making sure to add the word golf to put him at ease.

He shuffled his feet a little. _Yes! He did! _"Three weeks from now. Why do you wanna know?"

"Just wanna make sure there is plenty of time in between dates." I giggled again and when I saw the fury come into Jess's eyes I ran grabbed Finn's hand and took off.

We ran all the way to my first period class without even looking to see if Jess was behind us. My body is not all that happy with me for running, but I feel it was for my safety.

I looked over at Finn who had just set my stuff down on my desk and was currently taking the seat behind me.

"You do know you could have left me there, right love?"

"No I would have felt bad."

"Why's that?"

"It would have been my fault you died silly."

"But he can't be mad at me. I wasn't even a part of that."

"Oh yes you were. You brought me to him. Which is like an ultimate sin."

"Oh."

"Exactly, and I couldn't with good conscience leave you there." I sat down and started getting my homework in order for class, even though there was still at least 15 minutes left before it started. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Finn was still sitting behind me, leaning back in his seat, with one of my books. The brat must have grabbed it from my book bag.

"Shouldn't you be going to your class?"

He laughed at me.

"If there's a joke I'm not getting it."

"You really haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"I'm in this class with you, pet."

"You are?" Wow, I'm not usually that oblivious.

"Yeah, what's funnier is that I've been sitting about two seats behind you since you started." Then he proceeded to start laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up." And with that I turned around and went back to what I was doing.

All of the sudden I felt Finn's breath on my ear and in a low voice he said, "Don't worry love, I will." A small chill went up my spine as he moved back into his seat.

The warning bell rang after that and everyone started piling into the classroom. The last one to enter which conviently happened to be at the same time the final bell rang, was none other than bible boy himself. He went to the seat next to mine and sat down.

_Great, not only do I have an exotic distraction sitting behind me, I have an annoying distraction sitting next to me. Yay me!_ I decided that the best thing to do was to ignore his existence.

"Psst!"

_What is that annoying sound?_

"Psst! Mary!"

_Hmm, there it is again. Maybe there's a bug in the room._

"Come on Mary, you know you can hear me."

I let out a sigh of frustration. "What! What do you want?!"

"Just wanted to see if I could get your attention. Apparently I can. Good thing to know."

_Oh my goodness! What an annoying jerk!_

I could feel the tension rising in my neck. So I started rubbing it to try and get out some of the pressure that the moron next to me caused both now and earlier this morning.

"Psst!"

_Oh, here we go again._

"Psst! Mary!"

I looked over at him. "Can I help you?"

He gave me one of those perfect, lazy grins. "Do you have an extra pencil?"

"Are you kidding me?" I pulled a pencil out of my book bag and almost threw it at him. "Keep it."

"Thanks"

"Yup."

When the bell signaled the end of class I packed up my books quickly and headed towards the door with Finn behind me. All of the sudden I felt hands start to rub my neck. I tensed up until I heard Finn say, "Don't worry love, it's just me. You seemed a bit tense in class, thought you could use this."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bible Boy walk away in a huff when he saw what Finn was doing. I smiled in satisfaction to that and to the fact that Finn gives a great massage. "Yeah, he really doesn't bring out a very good side in me."

"That tends to happen sometimes." We stopped outside my locker for a moment so I could drop off my books. He got right up behind me and deepened the massage. I leaned my head forward and moaned in pleasure.

"That feels really good Finny."

"Sounds like it."

I closed my eyes and enjoyed another couple moments of it before I decided that if he didn't stop we would be late for our next class.

"So let's be late then love."

"No Finny, I'm not going to be late."

"You're no fun."

"Oh, I'm plenty fun. Believe me."

"Ya know what? I think I will, especially after that little bit of moaning you did."

My eyes went wide with shock. "Finn, I'm going to get you for that. You know I didn't mean it like that."

He smiled and got a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah I know, doesn't mean anything though."

"You're horrible."

"Yeah, but I can live with that."

I smiled and continued walking down the hall with him. My day was starting to look up, hopefully it stays that way.

--------------------------

AN – Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again I'm sorry it took so long to get out. Hopefully it won't take me so long for the next one. I hope everyone had great holidays as well. (Forgot to mention that above. Hehe) So anyways, feel free to click on that lovely little review button below. Also, tell me who you'd like to see for pairings. Thanks!!!


	6. The Devil Comes to Stars Hollow

AN – Wow! Once again it's been awhile. I find myself apologizing more and more. Surgery and sickness took a lot out of me for a while. Thank you to all my reviewers and for the input for pairings. I'm letting it be a surprise for everybody but I think I've made my decision. You guys rock and enjoy the beautiful weather!!

_Italics indicate thoughts._

Disclaimer – Gilmore Girls is owned by people that are not me.

Chapter 6 – The Devil Comes to Stars Hollow

"Alright Tristan, I am not doing a report on Bonnie and Clyde."

"Why not? It could be fun?"

"They were famous criminals Tristan. Get it? **Criminals.**"

"This is exactly why no one would expect you to do anything like that. It could be seriously great."

I thought about it for a moment. The idea did have some merit to it. It was different and no one else had ever done it before which he had specifically told me when we started this debate ten minutes prior. _Why am I here again?_

---------Flashback--------

-----Last Period English----

"Alright class! Before I let you go for the day I want to let you know that we will be starting a project. You will choose a famous pair somewhere throughout history. Preferably in the 19th or 20th century, but you may dig deeper if you'd like." Ms. Jamison took a little breath before continuing. "Find out everything you can about them, then you'll take all the most important and some interesting facts and you'll compile it into a presentation in which you and your partner will dress up and present to the class."

My head shot up when I heard the word partner. There was no one in the class I particularly liked or would like to be partnered with. _Paris wouldn't be too horrible, but then again it wouldn't be any fun either. _

"Alright now I'm going to start pairing you and just so you know ahead of time you cannot switch partners once your names have been called."

_Damnit, there goes that._

She called off a few names none of which were paired with me. Then she got to Paris. "Paris Gellar with Brad Harris."

_Poor Brad, he looks like he's going to wet himself._

"Rory Gilmore with Tristan Dugray."

_Crap I forgot about him. _I felt like crying, I looked over at him and he looked back at me and smirked.

-------End Flashback-------

Sad thing is I still feel like crying. To bad we can't do Romeo and Juliet. Then he'd have to drink poison. "hehehe"

"What's so funny?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him like he's insane, which technically isn't too far from the truth.

"You were laughing."

"I was?"

"Yeah, so obviously you were thinking about something to make you laugh."

"Wow, who knew you had enough brain cells to figure that out."

"I have more brain cells than you think Mary. Now give, what was so funny?"

"You're not going to like it." He just shrugged. "Okay, you asked for it. I was thinking that it's too bad that we can't do Romeo and Juliet because then you would have to drink poison."

He laughed. "That is pretty funny. However, he only drinks the poison so they can be together in death since they couldn't in life."

_This is taking a bad turn. _"That doesn't matter. I just liked the poison reference. Besides it was all fictional, therefore it was a fictional love."

"Smartass."

"Thank you"

"So Bonnie and Clyde?"

_It really isn't a horrible idea. It's rather creative actually. _"Fine, you win."

"Yes!"

"You better actually help out with this though. If you blow this project and me off just once without a reasonable excuse and so help you if it's for a girl I swear don't even bother coming back to school." I gave him my withering stare. Now I have a couple different versions of this. A goofing off one, an I mean business one, and a you better start running one. This was the 2nd one.

He saw this and nodded. "Yes mam."

We heard a chuckle from the kitchen doorway. I turned around and saw Jess. "Hey what are you doing here?" I said as I moved to give him a hug. "And do you bring coffee?"

"I'm staying at Luke's for the weekend and decided to come over. And yes I did it's on your nightstand."

I jumped up and ran to my bedroom.

"Hey Dugrey."

"Mariano."

_Gotta love testosterone._ I decided not to leave them alone too long. I didn't feel like cleaning up blood and burying a body if the wrong thing was said. _But what if it's Tristan? Shut up! You need him for the project. _

I walked back in the room with my heavenly cup of coffee. "Thank you, you're the bestest in the whole world."

"I know."

He was still eying Tristan. I needed to distract him. "How'd you get in here? I didn't here anyone come in, did you bible boy?"

"Neither did I."

Jess's POV

_Damnit! I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. _"Climbed in your window."

She ran back to her bedroom and I started walking to where Dugrey was standing.

He lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, you'll find out in a second."

"Mariano!"

"Here we go." I muttered under my breath.

Rory came rushing out here and stopped dead in front of us. "I've been driving myself nuts looking for those books for the past three weeks and you had them?"

"I thought you would have figured it out."

"Obviously I didn't. Is this what you do every weekend you come to stay with Luke?"

"Who's Luke?" Dugrey asked.

"My uncle and yes. I didn't think you would mind. We did it all the time before so I figured why not restart the cycle."

"Well maybe because at least before I knew what was going on. This totally explains the random coffee that you would bring me." Her eyes got wide.

"Uh oh…" I whispered.

"You brought me tainted coffee."

I knew that was coming.

"Wait a second, how is that tainted coffee?" Dugrey asked.

"Because it's used as a bribe and a distraction to keep me from asking more pertinent questions. Usually he has it in his hands; he slipped up this time though and left it in the bedroom."

"Okay, I can understand that." She seemed placated for a moment, but then he continued. _Bad move kid. Bad move. _"However, with as much as you seem to like coffee you should be okay with that. Plus, since you two did seem to do this book exchange before; with the exception of not having prior knowledge this time, this seems to be rather forgivable."

She contemplated this for a moment. "You do it again and bible boy won't be able to save you're ass. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Did you grab any more?"

"No I didn't, I swear. I was coming to see if you wanted to grab some food when I saw you two working."

"Fine, I'll grab my stuff." She said and walked out of the room once more.

"You seriously saved my hide man."

"It's no problem."

"I owe ya one. Ya want to come with us?"

"I doubt she would want me there."

"You two are working on a project together Tristan, she'll have to get over it eventually."

Rory's POV

_Little ingrate. Oh well, can't do anything about it now. _I rejoined Jess and the devil. _Although right now Jess seems more the devil than Tristan._

"Mind if Tristan joins us?" Jess asked.

_Go figure, they bonded over this. _"Why not."

We walked outside and Tristan headed to his car. "Did you decide not to come with us?" I asked in what I hoped was a non-hopeful tone.

He looked confused. "Yeah I'm coming, aren't we driving?"

"There's no need to drive man, trust me."

He put his keys away and walked up to us. "Well then Yoda, lead the way."

My ears perked up at this and I smirked. "Lead the way, we shall."

"Oh here we go."

"What?" Tristan asked.

"You'll see."

-----Luke's Diner-----

As soon as we walked in I found my mom at a table waiting for me and went over to sit by her.

"Beautiful mommy, hello there." I said smiling hugely.

She caught on right quick as I knew she would. "Wonderful daughter, how are you doing?"

Jess and Bible Boy had sat down by now. "Well I am, you?"

"Too well, I am."

Luke came over to our table and caught what my mom said. "Alright Jess. I told you that the next time you started them up on this you would be cleaning the bathrooms for a week. So get started."

Mom and I started laughing while Tristan looked on in wonder and puzzlement; even though I'm sure he figured it out by now. "Luke, it's not my fault. It annoys me just as much as it does you and I had to listen to it the whole way here."

"Lying he is not, Luke." I said.

He glared at me. "Then whose fault would it be?"

Tristan looked up at him with some fear. "That would be me sir. I didn't know it would start this. If I did, like Jess I wouldn't have said anything. I know better now."

"Fine. Who are you?"

"Tristan Dugray, sir." He held out his hand and Luke just looked at it and Tristan pulled his hand back.

"Bible Boy, he is."

"Ah, alright you two if you don't stop with this nonsense I won't serve you dinner and neither will Jess or Caesar."

"Fine we're done." Me and mom both said together.

"What do you want?"

"Cheeseburger and onion rings with lots of coffee." I said.

"Ooh that sounds good Luke, make that two." He rolled his eyes.

"What about you two?"

"Tuna sandwich with chips and coke." Jess said.

"I'd like a grilled chicken sandwich with fries and coke please." Tristan said.

"And I'd like french toast with a side of bacon." Finn said as he pulled up a chair next to me while resting his arm on the back of my chair.

I smiled. "Hey Finny, didn't know you were joining us today."

"Always expect it love, always."

"What's going on Dugray? Wasn't expecting you here."

"Yeah well, Mary and I have our project and Jess decided to come over and tell us it's time to eat." He said while trying to relax. Sadly I have to give him credit, minus the Mary comment he was doing pretty good.

"Well, nice of you to join our little clan. Have you taken the tour of the town yet?" Finn asked.

I couldn't help but to start laughing at that point and so did Jess, while Tristan scowled and glared accusingly at us. "Yeah we did."

"Rory, sweetie, what's so funny?" mom asked.

Luke came over with our food and started setting it down and looked on curiously. "Miss Patty really liked Bible Boy over there. So did Babbette for that matter." I started laughing again joined once again by Jess and now Finn and my mom.

"That's why he's sitting so funny." Mom snickered.

"Did you warn him?" Luke asked.

I looked on innocently. "No, neither one of them did. And by the way, they pinch really hard."

Luke shook his head. "I feel for ya kid."

We dug into our food with light conversation all around. Once finished mom asked what we were up to for the evening.

I responded by saying, "Luke me and mom want pie!"

He walked over to our table with the pie and said, "Can you two please restrain yourselves from yelling in the diner. I know it's hard for you, but give it a try. You might find that you like it."

"I doubt it, but thanks for the tip." Mom said.

"So lovely Lorelai, what's on the agenda for the evening?"

"Well, my dear exotic Aussie, we are having a movie night."

"Ah yes, I've heard of these elaborate movie nights. Care if I crash?"

"I dunno there have been many deaths…"

"Many coma's…"

"People have never been the same."

"You think he can handle it mom?"

"We'll just have to see what he's made of. Are you joining us tonight Jess?"

You could tell he was thinking it over. "Is there a theme set yet?"

"Surprisingly no." I said.

"I'm in."

"Bible boy, are you in or out?" The whole table looked at me in shock. _Wow, I must have lost my mind. Note to self, make appointment to go see a shrink. _

After he collected himself he said, "Sure I'm in."

I looked at mom and smiled. "Mom we get to break two virgins tonight."

She smiled in realization and said, "Oh this is gonna be fun." She then looked back at the boys. "Make no plans to go home tonight, for you'll be staying the night. Make the necessary phone calls; I need to talk to Luke."

As mom went to talk to Luke the rest of us started to discuss what movies we should watch. If only they knew they had no choice whatsoever. This should be an interesting night.

----------------------

AN – Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to press that pretty review button below. Whether it's positive feedback or flames its welcome.


End file.
